Operação Pégasus
by rafael1977born
Summary: Seiya Ogawara havia deixado seu passado para trás. Foi o que pensou ao entrar na Marinha. Agora, no meio de um árduo treinamento, ele pode descobrir que estava errado sobre isso, e sobre todas as suas convicções na vida. Agora ele tem que escolher entre ser um bom homem, ou um bom soldado. Prequel para Amor e Guerra


Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Operação Pégasus**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 1: Primeiro Vôo**

Acordar sem seu corpo estar preparado sempre é uma sensação horrível. É como ser arrancado de um belo estado de harmonia e bem estar, e ser arremessado dentro de uma tempestade.

Para **Seiya Ogawara**, era essa uma realidade. Estava a seis meses dentro do porta-aviões _**Musash**_i, servindo como sargento de guerra para o corpo de fuzileiros navais da Marinha Real Japonesa. Foi um período de treinamento duro e extremo. Mas nada era pior que as alvoradas. Eram três horas da manha, e o mar estava agitado. Mas aquilo lhe dava mal estar não era o balançar das ondas, se sim ser acordado bruscamente.

**Kenjiro Nagato** era o oficial de treinamento daquela embarcação. Um tenente duro e rígido, nos moldes das forças militares japonesas. Para ele, todos os tripulantes eram fracos e preguiçosos. Especialmente seus comandados. Fazia questão de agendar exercícios navais, como saltos, resgate e operações submarinas sempre em horários inusitados. E em situações inusitadas.

Como as três da manha, no meio de uma tempestade, por exemplo.

Mas para ele, seus homens deviam ser preparados para o pior, pois eles iriam ver o pior. Eles eram o corpo de fuzileiros da 153° brigada de Tókio, a caminho do Mar Vermelho para exercícios de guerra com a Marinha Americana. Iriam servir como um corpo de ajuda para ações diplomáticas no Iraque.

Pacificadores. Unidades militares mandadas com a bandeira da ONU, para zonas de conflito no mundo todo. Deviam observar e ajudar, apenas fazendo segurança e contenção. Era isso que as relações públicas da ONU, e a mídia internacional falavam. Mas essa não era a verdade. Todos naquele navio sabiam qual era a verdade. Seiya sabia a verdade. E era isso que lhe deixava nervoso, e lhe fazia acordar mal.

Estavam indo para guerra.

...

-Andem seus malditos! Levantem essa bunda e vão para a proa! Formação de alinhamento para salto seus merdas! Um homem foi ao mar! E vocês vão ao mar resgatá-lo! Ninguém fica para trás! Entenderam?

-SIM SENHOR! – gritava o coro de homens, com seus trajes de mergulho. Era um exercício de salvamento. Um boneco era lançado em um bote salva vidas, e depois uma equipe deveria simular o resgate. Entrar no helicóptero, saltar em alto mar, equipar o naufrago e levá-lo de volta ao veículo. Tudo seria muito fácil, se não estivessem no meio do mar revolto.

-Unidade Alfa: **Gekido, Hakano e Otome**. Vocês vão fazer o salto. Ogawara, você fica no controle do cabo de emergência. Andem!

No resgate em alto mar sempre descem dois mergulhadores, três em uma situação mais crítica. Normalmente o helicóptero desce a uma altura de 15 metros, onde um cabo de segurança é lançado. A função dos mergulhadores era cair próximo a vitima, em um mergulho de 9 metros, prende-la no cabo e assinalar para ao helicóptero subi-la. Essa parte era feita pelo controlador do rapel eletrônico. O trabalho de Seiya era cuidar do cabo de emergência, o que significa que ele não iria mergulhar. Para ele, era como se tivesse sido vetado de toda ação.

Mas não era para menos que estava sendo "punido". Era chamado de "rebelde" por seus amigos e superiores. Insubordinado, vivia se metendo em brigas, e sempre por causa de mulheres. Estava na condição de "iceberg" (quando o marinheiro não participa de atividades relevantes ao seu treinamento) por ter cometido duas faltas gravíssimas: Dormiu com a filha de um capitão de outra embarcação. E com a mulher dele. E isso acabou gerando grande animosidade entre as equipes dos dois navios, que acarretou em seu castigo. Nagato não gostava disso. De longe, Seiya era seu melhor soldado. Maiores notas em combate e estratégia. Talento nato para idiomas, exímio nadador e corredor. Especialista em combate corporal. Seu treinamento de dois anos na academia naval lhe rendeu as melhores notas da instituição. Sua ficha só tinha o seu comportamento como falho. Por muito menos, outros haviam sido expulsos ou levados a uma corte marcial, mas Seiya tinha muita sorte. Sorte demais até. Parecia que ele tinha alguém no andar de cima olhando por ele. Uma estrela da sorte, talvez.

O exercício começou como de costume. Tudo acontecia como os protocolos. Só que algo errado aconteceu. Durante a manobra, Gekido e Otome foram os primeiros a descer. Através do cabo chegaram ao "naufrago", um boneco de testes colocado em um bote de emergência. Os ventos estavam a 20 nós, algo em torno de 38 kilometros por hora, quando repentinamente o vento sobe para 40. A essa velocidade, o piloto do helicóptero acabou fazendo uma manobra muito brusca e derrubando os dois mergulhadores antes de chegarem ao boneco.

- Droga! – exclama o piloto – aqui é Fênix 012 para torre de controle. Homens ao mar. Iniciando manobras de resgate. Repito; homens ao mar. Não é um exercício, estamos em condição vermelha!

Da cabine de controle do navio, Nagato observava a tudo pelos binóculos. Junto a ele estava o capitão do navio, **Soijiro Tusbasa**, um dos navegadores mais condecorados da Marinha Japonesa. E ao lado dos dois, um observador misterioso, que apenas observava a ação inesperada que surgia a sua frente.

- Vou mandar outra equipe de resgates. Eles não estão prontos para isso ainda.

- Ainda não Nagato. –disse calmamente o capitão- confie em seus soldados. Vamos ver o que eles podem fazer.

- Nagato não concordou com a idéia do seu superior, mas o que poderia fazer? Mesmo que enviasse uma equipe mais experiente, demoraria preciosos minutos para chegarem aos marinheiros a tempo. O mar estava bravio, nessas condições eles não durariam muito. Tinha que confiar na equipe que lá estava. Somente eles poderiam fazer algo.

...

A aeronave fez duas voltas completas antes de se estabilizar. As condições do vento mudaram de forma tal, que manter o helicóptero no ar parecia uma tarefa impossível. Sabendo dessa limitação o piloto grita para os três outros tripulantes na parte traseira que eles tinham que ser rápidos, pois não poderia sustentar aquela situação por muito tempo.

Seiya estava no compartimento de salto junto com Hakano e Sabuiya. Ela era a única mulher dentro da equipe de resgates, e estava encarregada do rapel eletrônico. Estava assustada com a situação, mas se lembrava do que deveria fazer pelo seu treinamento.

- Sabuiya! Quanto tempo até a corda de emergência descer? – pergunta Seiya.

- Mais ou menos quatro minutos. Mas não temos um ponto de ancoragem. Sem ele, a corda pode ficar muito longe deles.

A marinheira tinha razão. Os mergulhadores caíram muito distantes do boneco salva vidas. Estavam próximos, pois esse era o procedimento, se agarrar ao companheiro para evitar que se separassem e dificultasse o resgate. O mar estava furioso, com ondas de dezenas de metros. Eles não durariam muito tempo.

- Sem uma ancora ou um guia, não vamos poder baixar o cabo a tempo. – constatou Hakano, quase aceitando o inevitável.

Seiya não gostava dessa situação. Detestava o inevitável. O impossível. Mesmo que todos lhe dissessem que não podia ser feito, ele queria ter a satisfação de ter tentado. Lembrou-se dos companheiros no mar. Gekido tinha duas filhas, Yukida e Mai, de seis e oito anos. Otome estava para se casar no fim do ano, com uma namoradinha de escola que jurou esperá-lo. Viu a foto dos dois juntos, numa conversa de bar cheia de alegrias e esperanças. Sua decisão estava tomada.

- Tem razão. Precisamos de uma âncora. –falou enquanto prendia o cabo do rapel na sua cintura, ao equipamento de segurança. - Eu serei a ancora.

- O que? – falou a jovem. – Está louco Seiya. Estamos a quase trinta metros de altura agora. Ninguém nunca fez um salto nessas condições E você nem esta com equipamento de mergulho!

- Ótimo! Significa que vamos ter muitas histórias para contra sobre esse dia depois!

Com um sorriso no rosto pulou do helicóptero. Não só na nave, mas no navio todos olhavam atônita a cena, que praticamente parecia um salto para a morte. Seiya mergulhou e caiu a quase 10 metros dos companheiros. O Mar parecia vivo, como se o próprio deus dos mares tivesse lançado sua fúria sobre aqueles mortais. Com uma convicção sobre humana, Seiya nada até Seus companheiros, e prende o cabo neles. Dois puxões na corda indicam que eles poderiam ser retirados do mar. O rapel eletrônico é ativado enquanto o piloto se dirige para o navio.

Quando os marinheiros chegam ao convés, toda tripulação comemora, o salvamento dos companheiros, e bravura insana de Seiya, que é carregado pelos ombros como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma medalha olímpica. Para aqueles homens e mulheres, ele havia acabado de realizar um milagre.

Na cabine de comando, os três homens que assistiam a cena se entreolham com um misto de admiração e certeza. O homem misterioso é o primeiro a quebra o silêncio marcial.

- Quem é aquele?

- Seiya Ogawara. – responde Nagato com convicção. – Um verdadeiro maluco. Mas meu melhor marinheiro.

- Pelo visto você já se decidiu, não é **Geminipoulos**? – pergunta o capitão.

- Sim. Ele é o homem certo para o que preciso.

Responde acendendo um charuto e olhando fixamente para onde estava o jovem marinheiro.

**Fim do capitulo um**


End file.
